


В «Конце света»

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [3]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), The Sandman (Comics), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mysticism, OOC, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Роршах оказывается в странном месте.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197143
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	В «Конце света»

**Author's Note:**

> Таверне «Конец света» посвящены выпуски The Sandman № 51-56. Нэнси – персонаж Before Watchmen: Rorschach.

Холод Антарктики обжигал лицо даже сквозь маску, но ещё сильнее жгло глаза. Роршах не помнил, когда плакал в последний раз. Слёзы не бессилия, а гнева склеивали ресницы.

— Людям надо рассказать.

— Роршах, — в ровном, бесстрастном голосе Доктора Манхэттена послышалось что-то отдалённо похожее на сожаление. — Ты знаешь, что я не могу позволить тебе так поступить.

— Ха. Конечно. Должен защищать новую утопию Вейдта, — Роршах рывком снял маску. Руки не дрожали. — Одним телом больше в фундаменте, никакой разницы.

Страха не было. Только гнев. Слёзы текли по щекам, и мороз щипал кожу, словно соляная кислота.

— Ну? Чего ты ждёшь? Давай! Ну!

Манхэттен поднял руку. По его лицу ничего невозможно было прочесть. Что ж, не удивительно, что он поддержал Вейдта — Доктор Манхэттен давно забыл, что значит быть человеком. Миллионы погибших значат для него не больше, чем муравьи в сожжённом муравейнике.

— Роршах…

Белая вспышка взорвалась перед глазами. Земля ушла из-под ног Роршаха, но боли не было.

Не было уже ничего.

***

— Эй, мистер, вам не кажется, что место для отдыха не самое удачное?

— Да, разлёгся тут.

— Мистер…

Что-то лёгкое, но острое оцарапало лоб. Ветка?

— Эй, я с вами говорю! Нечего тут лежать. Недалеко есть место для отдыха, <i>не тут</i>. Ясно?

— Вот именно! Не тут!

Голоса. Назойливые, сварливые. Воображение рисовало пару суетливых нагловатых домохозяек с перманентной завивкой, из тех, что в супермаркете всегда лезут без очереди с тележками, набитыми под завязку.

Слипшиеся ресницы дрогнули. Роршах с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел над собой ветви деревьев и светло-синее ясное небо. Левую руку свело судорогой, ныла спина, как бывает, когда упадёшь. Сделав глубокий вдох, он рывком сел.

— Ну вот, уже лучше.

— Определённо!

Голоса женщин звучали совсем рядом, и Роршах заозирался, но вокруг не было никого. С трудом он разжал левую руку — до того крепко пальцы сжались на маске. Машинально, не задумываясь, он натянул её, но привычного успокоения не ощутил.

Эту ткань разработал Доктор Манхэттен. И он убил его.

Убил?

На загробный мир редкий лесок не походил. Прятаться здесь было негде — буки и вязы уже почти сбросили пожелтевшую листву. На одном из деревьев, прямо над тем местом, где он лежал, на ветке сидели две огненно-рыжие белки. Одна из них сжимала в лапках какие-то щепки.

Роршах отряхнул плащ от палых листьев и огляделся в поисках шляпы. Ах да, он же бросил её в Карнаке… Но как оказался здесь?

— Мистер, шли бы вы, а?

— Вы нам мешаете! Припасы сами себя не сделают.

Голоса определённо исходили сверху. Роршах вскинул голову, но вновь увидел только белок. Первая так и сидела со щепками, а вторая беспокойно перебегала по соседней ветке, изогнув пушистый хвост знаком вопроса.

— Хрм. Галлюцинации.

Роршах осторожно ощупал голову, но не похоже, что сильно ударился. Тем не менее, иначе как серьёзной травмой головы происходящее было не объяснить — вероятно, сейчас он умирает, замерзая в снегу, и всё это предсмертные видения. Или… Манхэттен не убил его, а телепортировал. Но зачем?

Раньше Роршах никогда не оказывался в лесу. Он помнил, как определять стороны света, но что это давало, если не ясно, куда идти? Нужно оглядеться получше. Он прошёл вперёд, отчётливо ощущая взгляды маленьких чёрных глазок, и остановился перед раскидистым старым вязом. Взобравшись повыше и как следует уцепившись за крепкий сук, Роршах оглядел окрестности. Лесок, куда ни глянь, становился гуще и темнее, и только впереди виднелась грунтовая дорога. Уже неплохо.

***

Роршах шагал по дороге уже не меньше часа и не повстречал ни одной машины. Перчатки он снял, но прохладный осенний воздух после холода Карнака был даже приятен. Роршах слышал чириканье птиц, собственные шаги, шорох ветра в сухой придорожной траве, видел садящееся оранжевое солнце, но по-прежнему было трудно поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

Впереди показался дом. Довольно большой. Роршах разглядел красную черепичную крышу и почерневшие от времени балки, образовывающие каркас.

— Хрм. Фахверк?

Дом выглядел так, словно сошёл с иллюстрации из туристического буклета, предлагающего путешествие по старинным городкам Баварии. Манхэттен отправил его в Германию? Однако, достаточно приблизившись, Роршах заметил вывеску, написанную на английском: «таверна “Конец света”». Что ж, уже неплохо. Возможно, он оказался в Мэне. Или в Канаде. Или где-нибудь в Британии. По крайней мере, объясниться с местными сможет.

Поблизости не было видно ни одной машины, но из окон, забранных реечными ставнями, долетали гул голосов и смех — похоже, недостатка в посетителях не было. Роршах снял маску и убрал во внутренний карман — незачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Он толкнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь и оказался внутри.

Всё-таки это бред.

Изнутри таверна выглядела в точности так, как и ожидалось: толстые балки поддерживали перекрытия второго этажа, в большом камине горел огонь, посетители сидели за массивными деревянными столами, воздух наполняли запахи пива, жаркого, свечного чада и крепкого табака — «аутентично», сказал бы Дэниэл. Но те, кто находился здесь… Роршах увидел кудрявую женщину в зелёном свитере и джинсах, а рядом с ней сидело существо с головой вороны, одетое в вельветовый пиджак, за соседним столом играли в кости трое кентавров, иссохший молодой человек в смокинге, смахивающий на труп, что-то горячо доказывал девушке, из выбритой головы которой торчали жёсткие пучки проводов на манер хвостиков, она хохотала и отмахивалась стальной рукой. Бородатый мужик в клетчатой рубахе — типичный лесоруб — пил с длинноволосым парнем, острые уши и длинные сияющие волосы которого наводили на мысли об эльфах. Ничего подобного в реальности попросту не могло быть.

Впрочем, Доктора Манхэттена быть тоже не могло. И всё же он, синекожий, с сияющими белым светом глазами, казался куда менее фантастичным, чем вон то создание с рыбьей головой, носящее прозрачный скафандр.

— Эй, хозяйка! — крикнул рыжий коротышка, похожий на лепрекона, ловко лавируя между столами с подносом, нагруженным пивными кружками. — У нас тут гость!

Роршах отпустил тяжёлую дверь, и та неожиданно мягко захлопнулась за спиной.

— Добро пожаловать.

Перед ним возникла высокая смуглая индианка, завёрнутая в цветное покрывало на манер сари. Выглядела она обычным человеком. Роршах протянул руку и коснулся её ожерелья — белые пластинки на ощупь походили на кости, как и должно быть. Пальцы не прошли сквозь украшение. Индианка не отступила, не изменилась в лице.

— Иногда поверить бывает сложно, но это было несколько невежливо.

— Хрм, — Роршах сунул руки в карманы. Если всё это и было иллюзией, то донельзя правдоподобной. — Где я?

— В таверне «Конец света».

— Умею читать. <i>Где именно</i> нахожусь?

— В самом безопасном месте. Везде и нигде.

Что ж, вряд ли возможно получить более вразумительный ответ от видения. Индианка улыбнулась и покачала головой, как будто прочла его мысли.

— Осваивайся. Мы ещё поговорим, когда ты будешь готов.

— Эй, новенький, иди к нам! — помахала ему женщина в свитере. Существо с вороньей головой что-то сказало ей и вышло из-за стола, махнув рукой — обычной, человеческой.

Роршах сел на стул напротив женщины. Совершенно непримечательная — курносая, широкие скулы, веснушки, короткие медные волосы. Она выглядела здесь до ненормального обычной.

— Шарлен Муни, — она протянула ладонь, но Роршах не стал пожимать её.

— Что это за место?

— Таверна, — Шарлен улыбнулась ему, как несмышлёному ребёнку, — в одном из безопасных кармашков между мирами. Поначалу сложно поверить, что их столько, но потом привыкаешь. Отличное место. Так как тебя зовут?

Роршах промолчал. Сказанное звучало откровенным бредом.

— Понимаю, поначалу это всё шокирует. Откуда ты?

— Нью-Йорк, — нехотя ответил Роршах.

— Здорово! А я из Сиэтла. Кто сейчас президент? Понимаешь, Америк ведь много, и…

— Никсон.

— О, так мы из разных лет. Я из 1993-го, а ты, выходит…

— Из 85-го.

— Наверно, мы из разных Америк — в моей Никсон подал в отставку в 1974-м, Уотергейтский скандал, всё такое.

Роршах нахмурился. Уотергейтский скандал замяли в 73-м, репортёры Вудворд и Бернстайн были убиты. Наверняка Комедиантом.

— А, это всё и не важно, — отмахнулась Шарлен.

Рыжий разносчик-лепрекон оказался рядом с их столом, хотя ещё мгновение назад был в другом конце зала, и поставил перед Роршахом полную миску супа. Запах от него исходил восхитительный, да и бараньи рёбрышки смотрелись аппетитно, но Роршах решительно отодвинул миску:

— Не заказывал. Нет денег.

— А деньги тебе и не понадобятся, дружище, — рыжий подмигнул. — Здесь платят историями.

— Ты ешь-ешь, — Шарлен пододвинула миску обратно. — Тут всё очень вкусно. Расскажешь что-нибудь, когда будешь готов.

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — Роршах зачерпнул густой, наваристый бульон.

— А, банальная история, — Шарлен поморщилась. — Решила сэкономить и поехать к родителям в Чикаго на машине. Прихватила с собой Брэнта — это мой коллега, у него тоже был отпуск, и он вызвался сменять меня за рулём. В итоге мы попали в аварию. Это было ночью. Я спала, Брэнт тоже устал, и когда на дорогу выскочило какое-то животное, вдобавок, пошёл снег, — и это в июне! — он не справился с управлением. В общем, машину он разбил, так мы здесь и оказались. Представляешь, его вывел на дорогу к таверне говорящий ёж!

— И где он?

— Брэнт-то? Ушёл, — Шарлен пожала плечами. — Как только снежная буря улеглась. Ёж, наверно, в лесу занимается ежиными делами. А я решила побыть здесь ещё. Понимаешь, это особое место. Здесь оказываются те, кто попал в беду. Но как только всё уляжется, ты вернёшься в прежнее место. Или нет — если не захочешь. Я не захотела. А некоторые знающие дорогу просто заглядывают сюда, чтобы пропустить стаканчик и послушать что-нибудь новенькое.

Суп был вкусный, и понемногу Роршах убеждался, что это реальность. Мог ли он чувствовать насыщение и усталость, находясь в бессознательном состоянии?

— Кстати, если захочешь отдохнуть, поищи свободную комнату на втором этаже.

— За них тоже платят историями?

— Точно.

— Вряд ли отыщется хоть одна свободная.

— Отыщется, — Шарлен поднялась. — Таверна гораздо больше, чем кажется. Я пойду, пора сменить Нэтти за стойкой. Ещё увидимся, — она махнула ему и ушла.

Сбегать не заплатив было не в его правилах, но Роршах не собирался здесь — непонятно где — оставаться. Раз уж жив, нужно во что бы то ни стало добраться до Нью-Йорка и рассказать всё. Для начала следует оглядеться. Когда он вышел из таверны, никто не попытался его остановить. Роршах застыл на крыльце — грунтовки, по которой он пришёл, не было. Вдаль убегала заросшая тропинка. Левое крыло «Конца света» выходило на крутой обрыв. Внизу простиралось свинцово-серое море (или океан). Роршах готов был поклясться под присягой, что ничего этого не было, но теперь он явственно слышал шум волн. С другой стороны таверну полумесяцем окружал сад, плавно перетекающий в лесную чащобу. Что ж, остаётся тропа. Здравый смысл и навалившаяся на плечи усталость подсказывали, что выдвигаться на ночь глядя не лучшая идея. Кто знает, какие сюрпризы таит эта местность. Город был стихией Роршаха, не лес.

Никто не обратил внимания на его отлучку. Постояльцы всё так же беседовали, играли в кости, пили. Некоторые приветливо кивали. Роршах поднялся по узкой скрипучей лестнице наверх. Узкий коридор освещали свечи, закреплённые в чашах-канделябрах, пляшущие огоньки отбрасывали на стены странные тени. Тихо ступая по чистому дощатому полу, Роршах двинулся по коридору. Его привлекла табличка на одной из дверей: «Свободно». Он снял её и вошёл в комнату. Та была совсем небольшой, в ней помещались лишь кровать да узкий шкаф. На широком подоконнике лежала стопка книг (он заметил обложку «Острова сокровищ»), к нему же был придвинут стул. На удивление, над кроватью был светильник в виде совы. Роршах дёрнул шнурок, свисающий с совиной лапы, и комнатку залил мягкий жёлтый свет, исходящий из совиных глаз.

«Дэниэлу здесь понравилось бы». Роршах тяжело опустился на постель. Жив ли Дэн? Если принял условия Вейдта — скорее всего, но разве можно доверять этому безумцу? Нужно вернуться. Рассказать правду. Спасти Дэна — если ещё не поздно.

***

Роршаху казалось, он закрыл глаза на секунду, но за окном вместо сумерек светило яркое утреннее солнце. Спина затекла от долгого лежания в неудобном положении — он уснул поперёк кровати, спустив ноги на пол. В плаще и пиджаке было довольно жарко, но он не стал раздеваться, напротив, застегнул плащ, поправил шарф и достал из кармана маску. Пора уходить. Ткань маски привычно холодила пальцы, но Роршах колебался — маска долгие годы была его настоящим лицом, но сейчас… Сейчас что-то изменилось. Может, он стал другим, а может, дело в том, что эту удивительную ткань изобрёл Доктор Манхэттен. Не время копаться в себе. Сердито вздохнув, Роршах надел чёрно-белую маску.

Зал таверны был полон. Никто не обратил на него внимания, никто не попытался остановить. Как и вчера, беспрепятственно он шагнул за порог. Солнце светило ярко, но пока было прохладно. С моря (он решил называть его так) налетал ветер, пахнущий солью. Между деревьев ещё виднелись клочья тумана, но сырости он не ощущал. Хороший день, чтобы шагать по дороге миля за милей, пока не попадётся попутка, а то и автобусная станция. И Роршах шагал и шагал. Постепенно тревожные, гневные мысли растворялись, осталось лишь ровное дыхание да звук шагов. Но он внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Ничего подозрительного. Пели птицы, в ложбинах по сторонам дороги, на которую он вышел, туман и не думал исчезать. Это было странно, но вряд ли опасно. Роршах не устал, но голод уже начал давать о себе знать. Есть в «Конце света» он не собирался, нет уж. Подальше от этого странного места.

По ощущениям, он шёл уже часа три и до сих пор не встретил ни одной машины. Ноги начали ныть. Солнце вдруг закрыли тучи и зарядил противный холодный дождь. Роршах поднял воротник плаща и машинально протянул руку, чтобы поправить шляпу, но её не было. Так и не рассеявшийся туман снова стал подниматься. Поначалу асфальт ещё был различим сквозь лёгкую серую пелену, но чем дальше, тем гуще он становился. Теперь идти приходилось очень осторожно, чтобы не запнуться за выбоину или камень. Штанины промокли и неприятно липли к лодыжкам. Видимость упала — всё впереди было затянуто серой пеленой дождя, смешанного всё с тем же туманом. Теперь о передышке и речи быть не могло — только вперёд и вперёд, чтобы согреться.

Постепенно из-за сырой взвеси начал выплывать тёмный силуэт какого-то здания. Может, заброшенного, но это не имело значения. Дождь прекратился, но туман превратился в комья грязной ваты. Роршах трижды чуть не споткнулся, но упрямо шёл вперёд. Здание становилось ближе и ближе, но толком разглядеть его никак не получалось. Снова выглянуло солнце, плотная завеса начала истончаться, опадать и лишь тогда Роршах понял, что перед ним «Конец света». Может быть, в тумане он сошёл с дороги и сделал круг, но… нет, этого попросту не могло быть. Нахмурившись, он толкнул дверь и тепло тут же окутало его, продрогшего, словно одеяло.

Некоторые постояльцы обернулись к нему и помахали. Роршах прошёл к большому камину, на ходу снимая промокший плащ, и опустился на низенькую длинную скамейку перед ним. Рядом в кресле-качалке сидела хозяйка. Дрова весело потрескивали, иногда выбрасывая яркие искры, и Роршах старался смотреть лишь на них, но краем глаза всё равно видел качалку и хозяйку, курящую длинную почерневшую от времени трубку. Все курящие женщины — шлюхи. Роршах поморщился.

— Прогулка не задалась? — женщина улыбнулась и одарила Роршаха проницательным взглядом. Он промолчал. — Ты не сможешь вернуться.

Роршах напрягся. Хорошо, что маска скрывает лицо, она ничего не прочтёт по нему.

— Тебя вычеркнули из твоего мира, — хозяйка впустила изо рта идеальное колечко дыма. — Не знаю, что за могущественная сила это сделала, но ты должен её поблагодарить — тебя ждёт новая жизнь.

Роршах лишь дёрнул плечом. Она так спокойно говорит, не зная о миллионах погибших безвинно, о том, что его единственный друг, возможно, мёртв, а он ничего не смог сделать. Она не знает, что выжившие будут жить во лжи настолько чудовищной, что…

— Не вини себя, — хозяйка похлопала его по плечу и ушла.

В желудке урчало, голова и ноги болели, но хуже всего было ощущение беспомощности. Лучше бы Манхэттен убил его. Как жить с таким грузом? Маска неприятно липла к щекам, и Роршах раздражённо сорвал её. Рука дрогнула, и он чуть не швырнул маску в весёлый жаркий огонь, но, сделав глубокий вдох, свернул её и убрал во внутренний карман плаща, где больше не было дневника.

Возможно, Доктор Манхэттен дал ему шанс вернуться и сказать правду — не сейчас, но позже? Эта женщина сказала, что он не сможет, но откуда ей знать?

***

Роршах провёл в «Конце света» неделю. Никто не напоминал ему о долге и не требовал освободить комнату, но гнетущее чувство не отпускало — он задолжал. И не было истории, которой он бы хотел поделиться. За эту неделю он так никому и не назвался, но многих запомнил. Рыжего, похожего на лепрекона разносчика звали Дикон, его помощницу с косами — Нэтти, за стойкой всё чаще стояла уже знакомая Шарлен, посуду мыли тройняшки Вик, Грэг и Джек, похожие на троллей из сказок — здоровенные, как будто покрытые грубой носорожьей шкурой, с маленькими глазками и ртами, полными острых зубов; готовили здесь француз Луи, итальянка Андреа, техасец (судя по выговору) Джим и создание Ки, напрочь лишённое волос и больше всего смахивающее на антропоморфную лягушку. Любой постоялец мог по своему желанию помочь им, и таких набиралось немало. Только хозяйка по-прежнему оставалась безымянной. 

Большинство постояльцев менялось. Многие оставались на день-два и затем уходили, другие, как понял Роршах, наведывались сюда часто — они узнавали друг друга, радостно приветствовали. Некоторые существа были совсем не похожи на людей, но ни разу Роршах не заметил враждебного отношения к ним. Это было странно. Там, откуда он пришёл, для вражды достаточно было другого цвета кожи. Сам он старался держаться в стороне, и вскоре его оставили в покое, не зазывая в компании.

Другой странностью было то, что изнутри таверна действительно оказалась гораздо больше, чем снаружи: не говоря о том, что зал её вмещал множество путников, наверху находились всё новые и новые комнаты для них. А ещё было две старомодных ванных — для женщин и мужчин и большая библиотека. Во всё это было сложно поверить, но возможно — если существовал Доктор Манхэттен, могло существовать и подобное место.

Но ни хорошая еда, ни тёплая комната, ни отсутствие враждебности не могли прогнать кошмары, пришедшие на следующую ночь после попытки уйти. Роршах видел мисс Шейрп, свою прежнюю квартирную хозяйку, она лежала посреди улицы — рука оторвана, багровая связка кишок вывалилась на залитый кровью асфальт, лицо изрезано стёклами и единственный уцелевший глаз смотрит в небо с недоумением. Должны быть и другие жертвы чудовищных разрушений, но Роршах видел только её. Злобную, мелочную, лживую. Мёртвую. Горло перехватывало. Где её дети, этот вечно орущий сопливый выводок? Что с ними стало? Если они живы, кто теперь о них позаботится? Роршах шёл по обломкам — казалось, бетон и кирпичи сочились кровью, — но не мог их отыскать.

***

— Для меня найдётся дело? — Роршах смотрел на хозяйку угрюмо, готовый к отказу.

— Всем желающим оно найдётся, — улыбка тронула губы женщины, но тёмные глаза по-прежнему будто видели его насквозь. — У тебя неплохо выйдет следить за порядком. Вышибала «Концу света» не нужен, — как ты заметил, это не место, где вспыхивают драки и ссоры, — но некоторые путники попадают сюда напуганными и ведут се…

— Я справлюсь.

— Прекрасно. И раз уж ты теперь один из нас, самое время представиться.

— Роршах.

Хозяйка покачала головой, улыбка её сделалась печальной:

— Это не твоё имя. Больше не твоё.

Роршах и сам чувствовал это, но продолжал цепляться за него. Место Роршаха было в грязных притонах, где он добывал информацию и неблагополучных районах. Не здесь.

— Уолтер.

Имя, данное при рождении, так же казалось чужим. Уолтер был слаб, у Уолтера были страхи и сомнения. Уолтер был всего лишь дневной маскировкой Роршаха, но здесь… здесь ведь всё иначе.

— Прекрасно. Можешь звать меня Кали. Кажется, у вас принято делать так, — хозяйка крепко пожала его руку. — В любой момент ты можешь снять полномочия и покинуть «Конец света», но перед этим тебе следует рассказать историю. Ты не из тех, кто сбегает, не заплатив.

Роршах — отныне Уолтер — хмыкнул. Она ведь знала о попытке покинуть это место.

Работа не была тяжёлой. Обычно он занимал столик в углу, откуда хорошо просматривался весь зал, и слушал чужие разговоры, приглядывая за путниками. Несколько раз помогал поднять наверх сильно раненых, как-то вывел на улицу остыть пьяного кентавра, а однажды помог ребёнку, больше похожему на рысь в яркой детской одёжке, найти потерянный мячик. Да, это было хорошее место. И никто не лез к нему с расспросами, а на кухне всегда ждал рафинад — можно было брать сколько угодно. Но тревога и кошмары не покидали.

В этот раз за соседним столом обедала небольшая компания: две девушки из некрополиса Литердж (обе смахивали на ожившие трупы, но Уолтер теперь знал, что некрополисы населяют не мертвяки, а лучшие специалисты по погребению — как они сами себя называют), мужчина в строгом твидовом костюме по моде двадцатых годов и прыщавый парнишки с зелёным ирокезом, называвший себя панком — похоже, это было что-то вроде кичкоманов. Историю рассказывал парнишка, вернее, пересказывал уже услышанное здесь. И рассказчик из него был так себе, однако здесь это не имело значения — охотно слушали всех.

Это была история о человеке по имени Президент Рикард, более известном как През. С раннего детства мальчик отличался умом и патриотизмом, взрослые прислушивались к нему. В его родном городке Стедфэсте было множество часов, но все они шли вразнобой; в шестнадцать он починил их, а когда снизили возраст для голосования, стал самым молодым сенатором — в восемнадцать. Эту часть истории парнишка-панк рассказывал не очень уверенно, очевидно не понимая о чём идёт речь. Уолтер хмыкнул — пока что всё смахивало на незамысловатую байку о вундеркинде. Не обошлось и без антагониста, теневого властителя босса Смайли — никто не знал, кто он такой, однако именно ему принадлежала реальная власть. Он пообещал Презу победу на выборах в обмен на служение, однако През отказался. С Презом беседовал и действующий президент — он давал ему наставления, вот только все они были о власти и деньгах, но ничего это Преза не интересовало, он лишь хотел изменить мир к лучшему.

В двадцать През победил на выборах и стал очень хорошим президентом — он так успешно провёл переговоры на Ближнем Востоке, что предотвратил энергетический кризис, начал сокращать дефицит федерального бюджета и национальный долг, всерьёз занялся ядерным разоружением. И снова босс Смайли пришёл к нему и предложил не баллотироваться на второй срок. През его не послушал и продолжил своё дело: уладил японо-американское торговое соглашение, всерьёз поддерживал образование и лично провёл расследование по промышленному загрязнению, отправив членов советов директоров двух крупных корпораций за решётку. Тогда же ему вручили Нобелевскую премию, и он объявил о помолвке с Кэти, девушкой, с которой встречался со школы. Они были красивой парой, но счастье длилось недолго — Кэти застрелила безумная фанатка рестлера Тэдди Гранта, Дикого Кота, чтобы тот обратил на неё внимание. Получивший ранение През лично встретился с ней и предложил помилование, но женщина выбрала смертную казнь. И вновь босс Смайли навестил его. Он обещал Презу вернуть Кэти живой и невредимой, если он послужит ему, и вновь През отказался. И когда его президентский срок закончился, он вернулся в Стедфэст, жил уединённо, чинил часы. Новый президент прислал к нему своих людей с предложением стать помощником, но През отклонил его и исчез.

О нём стали ходить слухи, как об Элвисе Пресли: Преза видели то тут, то там по всей стране, то он жил скромно и непримечательно, то творил чудеса, то его якобы похитили инопланетяне. Неизвестно, чем он занимался, но когда умер, это почувствовали все. И смерть Преза так же была тайной: одни говорили, что он убит охраной собственного дома, не узнавшей хозяина, другие рассказывали, что он умер в ночлежке для бездомных от истощения и пневмонии — и ещё сотни и сотни слухов. Но история Преза не закончилась.

Смерть встретила его и сказала, что кое-кто ожидает его. През полагал, что это Часовщик, тот, кто создал этот мир. Но вовсе не Часовщик ждал его, а босс Смайли. Он сказал, что През превратился в символ и всё-таки послужит ему, однако тот не захотел остаться в искусственном раю — он хотел отправиться в другие миры, ведь узнал, что этот не единственный, и попробовать починить их. Босс Смайли его не отпускал, и тогда явился Морфей — он назвал себя князем Историй и взял Преза под свою защиту. Перед Морфеем босс Смайли оказался бессилен. Морфей сказал Презу, что Смерть попросила за него. И тогда в благодарность През отдал ему свои серебряные часы — память об отце, умершем, когда ему было четыре года. Часы были сломаны, но в восемь През взял в библиотеке книгу по ремонту часов, начал откладывать деньги на инструменты, затем практиковался на старых и наконец починил те. Морфей принял их, и През ушёл. Куда — неизвестно. Одни говорят, что он путешествует между мирами, наводя справедливость, другие утверждают, что он ждёт перерождения, и тогда объявится во всех Америках сразу.

Это была хорошая история, но Уолтера пробрала дрожь. Он думал о Докторе Манхэттене.

Ничего общего у них не было: През родился в США примерно 60-х, в каком-то другом мире, Джонатан Остерман — в Германии, гораздо раньше, в 1929-м. През вырос в благополучной семье, в тихом маленьком городке, Джонатан и его родители бежали из родной страны, когда евреев начали притеснять; кажется, тогда и погибла его мать. През стал президентом благодаря своим способностям и вере в идеалы, Остерман изменился, шагнув в камеру испытаний связующих полей в 1959-м исследовательском центре Гила Флэтс — и это было чистой случайностью. През Рикард стал лучшим президентом, возможно, за всю историю, Джонатан Остерман, получивший новое имя Доктор Манхэттен, — богом, хоть и отрицал это. И всё-таки кое-что было общим.

Роршах внимательно следил за всеми публикациями и интервью о Докторе Манхэттене, он помнил, что отец Остермана был часовщиком и Джонатан хотел пойти по его стопам. Позже, в интервью Дженни Слэйтер, его бывшей пассии, Роршах прочёл, что Джонатан шагнул в камеру за её часами. Они были сломаны, но Остерман починил их и забыл в кармане рабочего халата, он думал, что успеет забрать их. Починка часов была хобби для Остермана. Возможно, это всего лишь совпадение, а может быть, Доктор Манхэттен — переродившийся През Рикард? Если так, почему он лишь послушно исполнял чужие приказы и не пытался изменить что-либо? Забыл? Или в его новом состоянии прежние идеалы стали не важны?

***

— Эй, Уолтер, — Шарлен присела на край стола, — выглядишь не очень.

— Хрм, — Уолтер пожал плечами глядя мимо неё на зал. Всё спокойно, и нет предлога уйти.

— Что-то тебя беспокоит, приятель. Так что я взяла на себя смелость позвать кое-кого, кто сможет тебе помочь.

Уолтер метнул на Шарлен внимательный, настороженный взгляд.

— Да-да, ты не просил о помощи, я лезу не в своё дело, но видеть твою кислую физиономию изо дня в день — то ещё испытание. — Шарлен отвернулась и махнула кому-то рукой, подзывая.

К ним подошла женщина в старомодном платье, застёгнутом на все пуговицы. Лицо её было плоским, в узких глазах — вертикальные зрачки, а уши больше напоминали свиные; при этом у неё были очень красивые чёрные волосы, уложенные в прихотливую причёску. Женщина поставила на стол глиняную миску, наполненную водой и, коротко кивнув Уолтеру, села.

— Это Клара. Надеюсь, она тебе поможет. Не буду мешать, — Шарлен легко соскользнула с края стола и ушла на кухню.

— Ничего не нужно, — сказал Уолтер.

— Кошмары сведут тебя с ума, — Клара улыбнулась, будто это было забавно, продемонстрировав двойной ряд клыков. — Дело твоё, но ни к чему осквернять такое место безумием, их всего четыре.

— Если почувствую, что схожу с ума, уйду.

— Зачем этого ждать? Я знаю, ты тревожишься о мире, который покинул. О ком-то, кого оставил там. От тебя просто разит тревогой, — она наморщила нос.

— Что можешь сделать? — Уолтер разозлился. Он встал, тяжело опираясь на столик, нависнув над Кларой, но та по-прежнему зубасто улыбалась. — Отправишь меня в Нью-Йорк, в тот, который нужен?

— Этого никто не сможет, если ты вычеркнут, разве что какое-нибудь божество. Но я могу рассеять твои тревоги — показать тех, о ком думаешь.

— А если это обман? Загипнотизируешь и покажешь то, что меня успокоит.

— Я похожа на балаганного фокусника? — Клара фыркнула, словно большая кошка. — Уговаривать тебя я не собираюсь. Меня попросили за тебя, я согласилась помочь. И если ты говоришь «нет» — твоё право.

— Скажу «да», — Уолтер опустился на стул, ощущая себя очень усталым. В конце концов, что он теряет?

— Что ж, давай руку.

Ладонь Клары была очень горячей и жёсткой. Она проткнула его указательный палец неожиданно острым когтем и выжала три капли крови в миску с водой, затем проделала то же самое со своим пальцем на левой руке.

— Размешивай воду по часовой стрелке и думай о человеке, который тебя волнует. Если он находится поблизости с отражающими поверхностями, мы его увидим. Если нет — что ж, придётся повторить позже.

Уолтер выполнил указание. Капли крови, розовевшие в воде, становились всё прозрачнее, пока не истаяли. Вода отражала лишь его лицо да балки потолка, но вдруг поверхность её начала мутнеть, делаться плотнее.

— Тебе повезло. Теперь убери руки и наблюдай. Как только насмотришься, обмакни пальцы в миску.

Уолтер придвинул миску к себе, напряжённо вглядываясь. Отражение в воде становилось всё чётче и чётче. Он видел перед собой незнакомую комнату и, похоже, наблюдал сквозь зеркало на туалетном столике — перед ним выстроился ряд каких-то баночек, справа виднелся край шкафа, а слева — уголок кровати. Он видел перед собой плотного мужчину, сидящего на полу и разбирающего коробки. Да, по комплекции он был похож на Дэниэла, но не мог быть им — у того тёмные волосы, а этот блондин. Мужчина поднял голову, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, посмотрел прямо в зеркало, пожал плечами и вновь принялся за коробки. Сердце Уолтера дрогнуло — всё-таки это был Дэниэл, но… из какого-то другого мира? Или… Мысль ускользнула, когда Дэниэл открыл очередную коробку и вынул оттуда шляпу. Его шляпу, потерянную в Карнаке! Уолтер видел, как Дэниэл провёл по ленте пальцами и лицо его сделалось очень печальным. А затем он достал из коробки фотографию. Долго смотрел, смаргивая слёзы. И только когда отложил её в сторону, Уолтер увидел, что это фото Холлиса Мейсона, первого Ночного Филина. На фото он, уже пожилой, вместе со своим псом Призраком сидел на крыльце дома и салютовал банкой пива. Дэниэл аккуратно вернул фотографию и шляпу в коробку и унёс к шкафу. Уолтеру не было видно, что он там делает, но судя по тому, как долго копался, он её прятал. А затем в комнату вошла никто иная как Лорел Юспешик, но её длинные каштановые волосы были коротко подстрижены. Она что-то сказала и рассмеялась. В руках у неё Уолтер заметил какую-то коробочку. Хм, краска для волос. Похоже, Вейдт сохранил им жизнь, но они… скрываются? Так или иначе, напуганными или напряжёнными они не выглядели. Да, наверняка они немного изменили внешность, взяли новые имена, переехали — начали новую жизнь.

Уолтер одновременно испытал огромное облегчение и горечь — Дэниэл жив, но заключил с Вейдтом сделку. Он всегда был слишком мягким, легко шёл на компромиссы. Дэниэл никогда не расскажет правду. Но люди должны знать!.. Уолтер ударил по воде рукой, часть выплеснулась из миски, и отражение исчезло.

— Полегчало?

— Угу. Спасибо, — Уолтер кивнул. Остаётся надеяться, что дневник уцелел и его найдут, а Дэниэл… Дэниэл заслужил спокойную жизнь с мисс Юспешик. — Что я должен?

— Здесь — ничего, — Клара беззаботно отмахнулась. — Просто «спасибо» достаточно.

— Спасибо, — ещё раз повторил Уолтер.

Клара кивнула и ушла, оставив наполненную прозрачной водой миску на столе. Уолтер запоздало подумал, что мог бы посмотреть, где находится Доктор Манхэттен, но вряд ли это что-то дало бы — бесполезно шпионить за богами, пусть и новоявленными. Что-то подсказывало ему, что бывший Джонатан Остерман не в Нью-Йорке и вообще не на Земле. Боги ведь редко остаются надолго рядом со смертными.

Больше он не видел кошмаров.

***

Уолтер не видел её восемь лет, но узнал сразу же, как только она переступила порог, пошатываясь и прижимая к разбитому лбу носовой платок одной рукой, а другой сжимая ремешок дорожной сумки. Кровь заливала её лицо, заляпала очки всё в той же квадратной оправе, но он не поспешил к ней на помощь. Однажды он уже подвёл её, и приблизиться к ней сейчас…

Дюжий парень в форме неизвестной армии подхватил её под руки:

— Эй, врач найдётся?

— Найдётся! — из-за стола поднялась пожилая женщина в ярко-красной косынке с саквояжем в руках. — Проводите её наверх.

Она что-то говорила, но Уолтер ничего не мог расслышать.

— Да-да, милочка, дороги нынче скользкие, — успокаивающе отозвалась женщина-врач.

Руки сделались холодными, и в горле встал липкий, мешающий глотать комок, но Уолтер решительно поднялся и оттёр солдата в сторону, подхватив её под локоть. Она была в шоке и смотрела прямо перед собой, ничего толком не видя, говорила что-то про машину и болтливого енота, который указал дорогу.

— Я провожу их.

Солдат кивнул и вернулся к своему пиву.

Ошибки быть не могло — это Нэнси, официантка из «Ганга Динер». И Уолтер хорошо знал, что скрывается под ярким платком, повязанным на её шее — шрам от лезвия бритвы. Единственная выжившая жертва Поэта.

Уолтер не особо удивился, обнаружив, что свободная комната располагается напротив его. Обстановка и вид из окна были точно такими же, разве что покрывало на кровати и шторы были белыми, а не зелёными, как у него.

— Благодарю, — сказала женщина, когда Уолтер помог уложить Нэнси. — А теперь оставьте нас, я осмотрю её.

Он покинул комнату с облегчением.

Нэнси жива. И она здесь. Уолтер не мог толком понять, что чувствует. Радость? Облегчение? Чувство вины поглотило их все.

Нэнси была единственной, кто относился к нему хорошо. Другие всегда презрительно кривились, видя в Уолтере — тогда он был ещё под маскировкой — оборванца с нелепым плакатом «Конец близок!», но не она. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему Нэнси была добра к нему. И, наверное, спасла ему жизнь. Если бы она не вызвала «скорую», после того как он заявился в «Ганга Динер», избитый бандой Страшилы, возможно, он умер бы. И чем он отплатил ей? Пообещал встретить после работы в одиннадцать вечера — и подвёл.

Легко было переложить вину на Страшилу со Счастливчиком Пи, устроивших засаду и отключение света, спровоцировавшее погромы, вот только в тот вечер он мог не соваться в Страшилино логово. Мог отложить. Но он понадеялся, что успеет, и попался. А Нэнси встретил Поэт — ещё один завсегдатай их забегаловки, человек, которого она, как она думала, знает.

Что ж, выпущенному на свободу Поэту Роршах отплатил, но его смерть не могла стереть шрамы с кожи Нэнси. Она уехала, и он никогда не пытался разыскать её — наверняка она проклинала его все эти годы.

Женщина с саквояжем тихо закрыла дверь комнаты и удивлённо взглянула на него, навалившегося на стену.

— Как она?

— Всё в порядке. Попала в небольшую аварию. Даже обошлось без сотрясения, только чуть-чуть кожу на лбу рассекла. Раны на голове всегда обильно кровоточат, но ничего страшного. Я обработала её и дала успокоительное.

— Спасибо, — Уолтер выдохнул.

— Это моя работа, — улыбнулась женщина и спустилась вниз. Уолтер последовал за ней.

Нэнси он увидел на следующий день. На этот раз шею скрывал ворот чёрного свитера. На удивление, освоилась она быстро и уже беседовала с каким-то птицеголовым джентльменом. Какая-то непонятная тоска охватила Уолтера. Быть может, если бы он не опоздал, всё могло быть иначе…

Что — всё?

Доктор Манхэттен сохранил остатки человеческого восприятия, Комедиант остался жив, Вейдт не превратился в преступника, уверенного, что сотворил благо? Нет, конечно, но… Уолтер отвернулся. У него с Нэнси всё равно ничего не вышло бы. Вряд ли она бы приняла Роршаха, ей больше нравился неловкий Уолтер.

Они встретились взглядами. На мгновение Нэнси изумлённо раскрыла глаза, губы её приоткрылись в безмолвном «о!», а потом… нет, она не отвернулась — улыбнулась ему! Уолтер вышел из-за своего столика и направился к ним. Нэнси что-то сказала птицеголовому и поднялась навстречу.

— А ты совсем не изменился, — голос её звучал так же, как летом 1977-го. Поэт перерезал ей горло, но не повредил связки. Уолтер с облегчением заметил, что смотрит Нэнси прямо, без вечно загнанного выражения жертвы.

— Ты тоже, — захотелось коснуться её длинных светлых волос, но он не посмел.

— Всё такой же немногословный, — Нэнси улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. Собственная ладонь казалась Уолтеру слишком грубой, неуклюжей, но Нэнси сжала её.

— Хрм. Хочешь прогуляться?

— Не откажусь.

Они стояли почти на самом краю обрыва и ветер трепал полы их плаща и пальто. Вдалеке показался большой пароход, лениво ползущий вдоль линии горизонта.

— Прости.

— За что? — Нэнси удивлённо взглянула на него, а затем поняла. Рука на мгновение метнулась к шее, но она опустила её. — Это… не твоя вина. Ты ведь не мог знать, что именно тем вечером начнутся погромы. Во всём виноват только _он_ , — она сглотнула.

— И он мёртв. Больше Поэт никому не навредит.

Нэнси вздрогнула, но тут же взяла себя в руки и дёрнула уголком рта в намёке на улыбку:

— Даже догадываюсь, кто это сделал. И, слушай, я знаю, что ты Роршах — видела репортаж по телевизору.

— Хрм, — Уолтер отвернулся. Никогда не стыдился того, что делал, приносил пользу, как мог, но сейчас… — Там много вранья.

Нэнси положила ладонь ему на плечо, и он ощутил тепло даже сквозь плотную ткань плаща и рубашку.

— Само собой. Не могу сказать, что одобряла все его действия, Роршах бывал чертовски пугающим, но ты-то, Уолтер, хороший парень. Я знаю.

«Однажды ты уже ошиблась», — хотел сказать он, но промолчал. То, что сказала Нэнси, было до странного… приятно. Уолтер украдкой смотрел на её профиль. Молчание не тяготило, в нём не было напряжения. Море отражало солнечные блики, чайки носились над водой, пронзительно крича.

— Ты давно здесь? Там так всё изменилось.

Уолтер покачал головой и взял её за руку. Нэнси ладонь не отняла. Кожа её была прохладной, но постепенно становилась теплее.

— Ты знаешь, что произошло?

— Лучше, чем хотелось бы, — ответил он.

Они ушли с обрыва и теперь прогуливались по саду. Им встречались другие постояльцы, то и дело долетал смех. Нэнси говорила быстро, словно боялась, что её прервут. Говорила об ужасе, когда по телевизору показывали кадры разрушений и останки инопланетного монстра, говорила, как люди изменились буквально за пару дней — угроза извне заставила их сплотиться, стать внимательнее друг к другу, забыть о вражде.

— Я боюсь, — сказала она, и Уолтер чувствовал, как Нэнси напряжена. — Боюсь, что однажды эта идиллия закончится и станет лишь хуже.

Холод пробежал по спине Уолтера. Люди должны знать правду, но… нужна ли она им? Слишком много жертв, слишком много крови. Что, если человечество, замершее в шаге от ядерной войны, переступит черту, узнав, что никакого инопланетного вторжения не было, и всё это грандиозная афера гения, когда-то носившего маску вигиланта, которую прикрыл новоявленный бог? «Люди должны знать правду. Никаких компромиссов», — но это слова Роршаха, а Роршах… мёртв, убит в Карнаке. Он расскажет свою историю здесь — и пусть это ничего не изменит там, здесь он снимет груз, до сих пор тяготящий.

— Та женщина, хозяйка таверны, сказала, что я могу вернуться в любое время, — продолжила Нэнси. — Но я не хочу. Это глупо, я знаю, но… — она потёрла горло, скрытое высоким воротом, — дело даже не в других монстрах, которые могут прийти следом за первым — мне ли не знать, что самые страшные живут рядом с нами, просто…

— У людей короткая память, — закончил Уолтер.

— Именно. Сейчас они стали лучше, но пройдёт месяц, год, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

— Оставайся, — Уолтер остановился и заглянул ей в глаза. — Оставайся здесь.

Нэнси кивнула и вложила обе ладони в его руки. Он крепко сжал её пальцы, стараясь не причинить боль. Никогда больше.

Может быть, Доктор Манхэттен знал, что не убьёт его. Может, дал ему шанс на новую жизнь. «Чтобы ты не мешал им строить утопию», — подсказал слабый, призрачный голос Роршаха. Возможно, это так. А может, это чистая случайность. Смертным не дано понять богов, даже если те не так давно были людьми. Так или иначе, для своего мира он мёртв, но может отправиться в любые иные миры. Случайность или щедрый подарок — уже не столь важно.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не ускользнёшь, — Нэнси улыбнулась как-то по-особенному тепло, как никто и никогда не улыбался ему.

Уолтер покачал головой.

Перед ним открыто множество миров, и он не один.


End file.
